My entry for Songwriter18's Jara contest
by LuvLife4ev
Summary: The title says it all! Rated T because I said so!


**Hey! This is my entry for Songwriter18's Jara contest.**  
><strong>I hope you like it. The words bolded are obviously the words I used from the list. Good luck me!<br>**

Jerome POV

"Hey **Maraculous. **I wish I was there so I can kiss you**," **flirts Mick. How can he be so flirty from inside a laptop? He's such a meathead. I scowl, but accidentally make a huff sound.

Mara's eyes tell me to stay quiet. "I miss you Mick!" See? Mara actually has a **brain **and can flirt being **subtle. **Ugh. But, she misses him.

Why did I come in here? Oh yeah, to hang with Mara. But then, the buffoon just had to video chat her. He misses her! Why doesn't he take his** Goldilocks** hair, put on **Ruby Slippers, **and cry himself to sleep? It's not her fault he decided to hop on an **airplane **and ride off to Australia! THEY BROKE UP! But then, got back together.

Why did I have to fall for Mara? She's** gorgeous** and put a **spell** on me the minute I laid eyes on her. Mick doesn't deserve her. He's a **rich, heartless**, in my opinion, and **dead** to me.

Mara squeals, "Okay! I'll tell them. Bye Mick!"

I look up at her as she closes her laptop, "Tell everyone what? I kind of zoned off."

"Mick's dad is paying for a trip, for Anubis house, to go visit Mick in Australia! He already talked to Trudy about it and it's all set up!"

I force smile at her, "Yay! We get to see Mick. You go tell everyone." See, he's stinkin' rich!

She nods and gets up, "They're going to be so excited! Especially Fabian." She runs out of her room.

A sigh, which has been hanging around in there since I fell for Mara, escapes my mouth. I stand up, twist the **door-handle **and follow Mara down the stairs.

Mara POV

As I leave, I can't help thinking about Jerome. He threw me a fake smile when I told him the news. The thing is, I'm not exactly sure if I'm happy to go see Mick. I like spending time with Jerome and talking to Poppy who isn't an annoying **animal**, like Jerome described her. Besides, Jerome was **sagacious** enough to talk to his dad and that earns some points from me. I feel really special that he only told me about his dad.

Finally, I get to the kitchen. Everyone is just lounging around, really bored since there is nothing to do on a Saturday. I'm surprised Patricia, Fabian, Nina, Amber and Alfie aren't busy doing who-knows-what today.

Jerome walks into the kitchen as well. "Everyone!" I shout. I blush, realizing that I didn't have to shout since it was already pretty quiet in here. I continue, "We all miss Mick, right?"

Seven heads nod, except for one. Jerome. He looks down. I bite my lip, but keep on talking, "Well, we're all going to AUSTRALIA to visit him!"

"Really?" Fabian asks,

I nod, "Really. We are leaving tomorrow at five a.m."

Amber shrieks, "YAY! OMG! C'MON NINA! LET'S GO GET PACKED UP, RIGHT NOW! WE ONLY HAVE TWELVE HOURS TO PACK!" She grabs Nina's wrists and begins to drag Nina away from Fabian who was about to ask her out. At least that's what he told us a while ago. Joy was actually happy.

"Help me!" She mouths. I laugh and roll my eyes at Amber's anxieties.

Patricia takes Eddie's hand, "C'mon. You wanna go help me pack?"

Eddie nods deliberately. They leave the room, along with Alfie, Fabian and Joy, leaving me alone with Jerome. He glances at me, but then turns away and walks away with his head hanging.

"Jerome, wait!" I call, before I can stop myself.

He turns on his heels and stares at me, his blue eyes piercing my soul. I gulp, "I…"

He sighs, "See you on the other side, Mara."

The other side? Doesn't that mean… NO! "Don't kill yourself!"

He gapes at me, "I didn't mean that way. I meant in the morning!"

I let out a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness. I thought that since I didn't like you, you were going to kill yourself!"

His eyes widen and he stiffens, "So, you don't like me now? I love you!" He turns around.

"I didn't mean it like that!" I shout, but it's too late. He's already out the door. I think that I just lost my best guy friend. I love him.

Jerome POV

My heart crumbles as she says what she's saying. Am I really that **grotesque**? Why does Campbell get everything?

The wind makes my eyes tear up as I push hard against it. I don't care if it looks like I'm crying, cause I am. On the inside.

Mara POV

I sprint up to my room to find Patricia and Eddie making out. Careful not to disturb them, I discreetly grab my laptop and run back down to the common room.

"Hi babes!" Mick greets me with a smile plastered on his face.

I wipe the tears streaming down my face, "I'm breaking up with you. I'm not coming to Australia."

"Wait, why?" He asks, clearly discombobulated.

"I don't love you, I love him," I reply.

He smiles a little, "I had a feeling you two would end up together.

"Your not mad!" I exclaim, a smile coming to my lips.

"As I said to Amber, mates not dates. Also, I kind of a crush on this babe I see at the beach everyday. And Australia?" He pleads.

"Fine, we'll come. But as a couple!" I squeal and close my laptop. I have to find Jerome!

I dash out the large door. Where is he? "JEROME!"

Jerome POV

"JEROME!" Somebody shouts. It sounds like… No, she doesn't love me. I run and run and run. CRACK! Oops, stupid stick.

Mara POV

CRACK! A stick breaks. I turn around and follow the sound. It has to be Jerome.

Jerome POV

Suddenly, I feel stupid. I take a deep breath and…

Mara POV

"Mara, I'm right here," A voice that sound a lot like Jerome says from behind me. I whirl around and see him. The one that I realized I loved a few moments ago.

"Jerome," I say, half panting, half happy.

He walks towards me, "What? You-you broke my heart. What?"

Deep breathe. "I love you too. Mickra is done."

Soon, he's closing the gap between us. "Really?" He whispers.

"Really."

Jerome POV

Am I hearing this right?

Mara POV

Ah! Why isn't he kissing me? I'll start it!

I put my arms around his neck and yank him down. And we kiss. This is the part where the audience would go "Aww!" This is where some boys would puke. This is where I belong.

**So, how was it? I hope I do good! I hope a lot of things now that I think of it... LAME! Haha. I silly. Okay, now I'm creeping myself out. I can imagine a doll with a missing eyes say that. I HATE dolls. Now I'm shuddering. Anyway, Songwriter18, please keep this to consideration. It's 1,110 words! Wow, I'm so lame that I'm begging the contest starter...**

**~LuvLife [that dash thing looks cool!]**


End file.
